


Meeting Eleanor

by imademon



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imademon/pseuds/imademon
Summary: A short little ficlet about Luke Crain meeting his new niece, Steve and Leigh's daughter.





	Meeting Eleanor

"Did...did you end up naming her Nell...er, Eleanor?" Luke asked Steve and Leigh as Steve gently set his newborn in Luke's arms. 

"Eleanor, yeah." Steve said, sitting in the chair next to Luke's, "We were talking about calling her Nora for short. So we know who we're talking about. And...you know, so she doesn't feel like she's a ghost. We've had enough of those in this family." 

"Right, right. Of course. Nell would love that name. Nora. Little Nora Crain. Hi. Hi there. I'm your Uncle Luke. You've missed a great person, you know. But I think you're here at a pretty good time." 

"We were thinking so too." Leigh said, looking at Steve and tilting her head toward Luke. 

"You want me to ask him now?" Steve asked. 

"Seems like a good enough time." She shrugged. 

"Ask me what?" Luke chuckled nervously, the way they were talking reminded him of the way he'd often been talked about up until almost 3 years ago. In whispers. He had to remind himself he had nothing to be afraid of. At least, not like he had when he was still using. Or when Hill House still loomed over their lives. Sure, they still had scars, but things had gotten better.

"Luke? Luke! You paying attention?" Steve jostled Luke back to the here and now. All of the Crain siblings had a tendency to drift from time to time. That hadn't changed.

"Yeah, I'm here. Ask me what?" He repeated.

"What would you say if I asked you to be Nora's godfather?"

Luke laughed and the baby stirred, fussing only a moment before falling back to sleep.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're her only uncle. And she seems to like you so far. But what does she know, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Uh, heh. Wow. Of course, Stevie. I'd be honored." Luke said, looking down at Nora. He then started speaking only to her.

"I'm always gonna see you, Nora. I'll always be here and I'll always see you. Whatever you need." He touched the buttons on her onesie. "We all love you so much, Eleanor."


End file.
